


Streptopelia turtur

by junosbox



Category: Falk - Fandom, Tatort
Genre: Boernes POV, Crossover, Dead Dove: Do Eat, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, M/M, One Night Stands, Pining, gute Küche und so, they're literally eating dove
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29542488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: „(...) Der Tod ist das Einzige im Leben, das zu erwarten ist, er verbindet alle Lebewesen, denn es gibt nichts, das dem Prozess des Sterbens entgehen kann. Deshalb ist es fast töricht den Tod zu fürchten, ist er doch unumgänglich.“Boerne realisiert, dass etwas in seinem Leben fehlt.Dienstlich muss er für ein paar Tage nach Düsseldorf, wo er jemanden trifft, der ihm so ähnlich und doch so anders ist.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Falk (Falk)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	1. Koffer packen

**Author's Note:**

> Dieses Pairing wollte einfach geschrieben werden, also habe ich das dann auch jetzt endlich getan.  
> Diese Idee hat sich einfach irgendwann in meinem Kopf festgesetzt und hat mich nicht mehr losgelassen, ich musste dieses Paar einfach ausprobieren.  
> Ich hoffe, es ist nicht zu sehr OOC, lasst es euch gefallen.

Sorgsam packte Boerne seinen Koffer.  
Allzu viel würde er nicht einpacken müssen, und doch genug, um für alle Fälle gewappnet zu sein.  
Er hatte sich für den mittelgroßen Koffer entschieden, dieser sollte für drei Tage langen.  
In eine Sporttasche packte er die drei dicken Leitzordner, die gerade noch auf seinem Schreibtisch gelegen hatten und der Kulturbeutel passte auch noch hinein.  
Dann widmete er sich seinen Klamotten.  
Mit einer flüssigen Bewegung öffnete er den Reißverschluss des Koffers.  
Stück für Stück legte er seine Anzughosen, Jacketts, Hemden und einen Schlafanzug zusammen.  
Daneben kamen dann Unterwäsche und Krawatten, sowie ein sauberes Paar Schuhe, für den Fall, dass die, die er am Tag der Abreise tragen würde, dreckig wurden.

Es war fast schon meditativ die Kleidungsstücke zusammenzufalten und daraufhin in einer bestimmten Ordnung in den Koffer zu sortieren.  
Mehrmalige Wiederholungen bestimmter Handgriffe und ein zufriedenstellendes Endergebnis, das nicht unangenehm chaotisch für in seinen Augen war.  
Langsam verschloss er den Koffer und brachte ihn dann nach draußen zu seinem Auto.  
Als er auch noch die andere Tasche im Kofferraum verstaute, war er sich sicher, dass er Münster vermissen würde.  
Bestimmt würde es gleich nachdem er abgereist war einen Leichenfund geben und dann müsste er sich auf Alberich verlassen, das einmal zu übernehmen.  
Weil eine Vertretung für ein paar Tage?  
Das lohnte sich kaum.  
Zu Not würde ja ein anderer Rechtsmediziner angefordert werden.  
Trotzdem konnte er keinen Frieden mit dem Gedanken schließen, dass es in Münster möglicherweise einen Fall geben würde, den er nicht bearbeiten könnte.  
Es waren ja nur drei Tage, was würde da schon Großartiges passieren.

Mit einem Schlag schloss er den Kofferraum und ging wieder zurück ins Haus.  
In diesem Moment trat Thiel aus seiner Tür, anscheinend um zur Arbeit zu gehen, so gehetzt wie der aussah.  
Anscheinend hatte sein Nachbar wieder einmal verschlafen.  
„Guten Morgen, Herr Thiel.“, grüßte er mit einem Lächeln, das auch nicht schwand, als Thiel nur sein verschlafenes „Moin“ brummte.  
Gerade wollte Thiel zur Haustür hinaus, da fiel Boerne es wieder ein.  
Wie hatte er das vergessen können?  
„Thiel, Thiel, warten Sie!“  
„Was ist denn?“, fragte Thiel, jetzt anscheinend der Müdigkeit entsprechend genervt.  
„Sie müssen die nächsten drei Tage meine Pflanzen gießen, sie wissen ja wo der Plan für die einzelnen Bedürfnisse jeder Pflanze ist.“, sagte er.  
„Ich _muss_ gar nichts.“, sagte Thiel, „Außerdem, warum brauchen Sie einen Unkrautgießer? Fahr'n Sie weg?“  
Unkraut, so bezeichnete man doch nicht seine Pflanzen.  
Vor allem seine _Phalaenopsis inscriptiosinensis_ verdiente eine solche beleidigende Bezeichnung nicht.

Mit einem selbstsicheren Blick sah er den Hauptkommissar an, das Kinn etwas gereckt.  
„Ja, mein lieber Thiel, ich werde für drei Tage außer Haus sein.“, antwortete er.  
„Wieso das? Urlaub?“  
Thiel lachte.  
Was fiel dem eigentlich ein?  
„Na dann werde ich Sie ja pünktlich zum Dienstschluss heute Abend wieder hier antreffen.“, legte Thiel noch nach.  
„Werden Sie nicht. Ich bin als unparteiischer Gutachter in einem Mordfall in Düsseldorf herangezogen worden und werde die drei Tage dafür nutzen, der Gerichtsverhandlung beizuwohnen.“  
Deutlich war das genervte Augenrollen Thiels zu sehen.  
„Meinetwegen gieße ich Ihre komischen Blumen.“, meinte Thiel und wandte sich dann ab, jetzt noch später dran.  
„Bis dann.“, sagte Thiel noch und dann stand Boerne schon allein im Treppenhaus.  
Naja, mit einer überschwänglichen Verabschiedung hatte er nicht gerechnet, aber das war schon etwas knapp angebunden gewesen.

Kurz schüttelte er den Kopf darüber, dann ging er jedoch in seine Wohnung, ein bisschen Zeit hatte er noch.  
Thiel hatte nicht nach dem Schlüssel gefragt.  
Aber das war klar, Thiel hatte schon seinen Ersatzschlüssel und er hatte Thiels.  
Das hatte sich einfach so gegeben, das war praktisch für den Fall der Fälle.  
Einen letzten Kaffee vor der Abreise, den konnte er jetzt gut gebrauchen.  
Auch Kaffeekochen war meditativ, wenn man den Bohnen zusah, wie sie von der Maschine gemahlen wurden.  
Zischen und surren tat die Maschine und dann hatte er auch schon seinen trinkbaren Wachmacher vor sich in der Tasse.  
Erst als er dann damit auf seiner Couch saß, fiel ihm die braune Farbe der Tasse auf.  
Als er das Keramikgefäß drehte, sah er dann auch schon das erwartete Logo des Fußballvereins.  
Seit wann besaß er eine solch scheußliche Tasse?

Ach ja, die hatte Thiel einmal hier stehen lassen, als er für eine Woche am anderen Ende Deutschlands gewesen war und er hatte sie neben der kleinen Gießkanne für seine Zimmerpflanzen entdeckt, als er heimgekommen war.  
Anscheinend war die Tasse bloß nicht wieder zurück zu Thiel gewandert, sondern nach der Spülmaschine in aller Eile beim Ausräumen bei seinem Geschirr gelandet.  
Boerne lehnte sich zurück.  
Der Kaffee schmeckte auch in einer scheußlichen Tasse noch gut.  
Wenn er aus Düsseldorf zurückkam, dann würde er Thiel die Tasse zurückbringen, das nahm er sich vor.  
Es war ruhig im Haus, doch er schaltete nicht wie üblich die Musik an, obwohl der Nachbar, der sich daran immer störte, gerade gar nicht da war.  
Nein, er ließ die Ruhe Ruhe sein und nahm noch einen Schluck seines Kaffees, der warm seine Kehle hinunter lief.

Nichts war besser als frisch gemahlener Kaffee, diese Tabs, die Thiel in seine Billigmaschine legte, waren eine Abscheulichkeit.  
Trotzdem trank er aus Höflichkeit immer die Plörre mit, wenn Thiel ihm eine Tasse anbot.  
Alles für gute Nachbarschaft.  
Hm.  
Schließlich stand er nach einem Blick auf die Uhr auf, stellte die Tasse in die Spülmaschine und warf das Gerät an.  
Die würde alleine ausgehen in ein paar Stunden und wenn er in ein paar Tagen wieder Zuhause war, könnte er sie dann ausräumen.  
Schnell zog er sich Schuhe an, warf sich seinen Mantel über den Arm und trat vor seine Wohnungstür, die er dann penibel abschloss.  
Kurze Überlegung, ob alle Fenster zu waren und ja, die hatte er dreimal kontrolliert.  
Jetzt aber los, der Zeitplan ließ keine weitere Minute des Verweilens zu.


	2. Seichtes Lächeln

Die Luft war frisch und er fror leicht und trotzdem war es angenehm.  
Sein Auto hatte er auf dem Besucherparkplatz des Gerichts abgestellt und nun stand er hier auf dem Parkplatz, vor dem geöffneten Kofferraum und versuchte diese Papiere zu finden.  
Da waren andere Leute, die über den Parkplatz wuselten, die in ihre Autos stiegen, die Türen öffneten und zuschlugen, die langsam rückwärts ausparkten und die mit Schwung in eine Parklücke glitten.  
Seine Umgebung war gefüllt von Menschen, von Leben und doch fühlte er sich allein.  
Schon länger hatte er das stechende Gefühl, dass er alleine war, egal wo er hinging, egal mit wem er seine Zeit verbrachte, seien es Fremde, seien es Freunde, sei es Familie.  
Etwas fehlte in seinem Leben.

Eigentlich sollte man auch glücklich sein ohne Partner, das wusste er, und er lebte auch ein Leben, mit dem er eigentlich mehr als zufrieden war.  
Beruflich stand er super da und Freunde hatte er mehr oder weniger auch, obwohl Thiel das wahrscheinlich nicht zugeben würde, mit ihm befreundet zu sein.  
Letztens hatte er in einer Schublade seinen alten Ehering gefunden und ihn sehnsüchtig zwischen den Fingern hin- und her gedreht.  
Warum auch immer, denn seine Ex-Frau vermisste er sicherlich nicht.  
Die war ja mit ihrem halbglatzköpfigen Therapeuten auf und davon.  
So eine Person vermisste man nicht.  
Aber was er vermisste, das war morgens neben jemandem aufzuwachen, abends zu jemandem heimzukommen, tagein tagaus darauf zählen zu können, dass da jemand war, der einem half, wenn man sich selbst einmal nicht aufraffen konnte.  
Eine Person, bei der man sich sicher und geborgen fühlte.

Schon ewig schien es her zu sein, dass er jemanden geliebt hatte, dass jemand ihn geliebt hatte, dass da jemand gewesen war, bei dem er sich hatte fallen lassen können.  
Viel zu lange hatte er sich eingeredet, alleine zu können, so glücklich zu sein, dass es voll in Ordnung war, wenn er so dem Ende seiner Tage entgegenschaute.  
Er musste sich einfach eingestehen, dass er nicht auf ewig allein bleiben wollte.  
Seufzend griff er den dünnen Ordner, den er endlich gefunden hatte und schloss den Kofferraum.  
Ein Knopfdruck und das Auto war verriegelt.  
Moderne Technik hatte schon etwas.  
Mit dem Hefter in der rechten Hand machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gebäude und ging gemächlich die Strecke bis zum Portal.  
An der Seite stand ein Mann in einem ziegelroten Sakko, gräulich-brauner Hose und Weste, weißem Hemd und einer Krawatte mit einem Muster, das er aus der Ferne nicht erkennen konnte.  
Eine Zigarette zwischen den Fingern der linken Hand, von der der Mann ab und an einen Zug nahm, während er immer energischer mit einer blonden Frau diskutierte.

Über den rechten Arm des Mannes war ein schwarzes Kleidungsstück geworfen, von dem Boerne ausging, dass es eine Robe war.  
Das Gesicht des Fremden zierte ein gepflegter Bart, bei dem er fast hätte neidisch werden können, hätte er nicht selbst einen ausgezeichneten Bart gehabt.  
Anscheinend hatte der Mann seinen Blick gespürt, denn kurz trafen sich ihre Blicke und ein sachtes Lächeln trat auf die Lippen des Fremden.  
Boerne rang sich ein gezwungenes Höflichkeitslächeln ab.  
Unhöflich wollte er auch nicht gleich scheinen.  
Schnell wandte er sich jedoch ab und eilte in das Gebäude.  
Genug geglotzt.  
Kurz bekam er noch mit, wie die blonde Frau dem Mann jetzt einen Vortrag hielt, über das Verhalten vor Gericht.  
Er unterdrückte das Grinsen.  
Eigentlich war das doch gar nicht so arg lustig, und er hatte sowieso andere Dinge, um die er sich kümmern sollte, anstatt Gespräche von ihm wildfremden Personen zu belauschen.

Als er wieder das Gebäude verließ, nun ohne Hefter, war der Mann nicht mehr da.  
Irgendwie sagte diese Stimme in seinem Kopf, dass er das schade fand, aber er unterdrückte den Gedanken, denn was hatte er erwartet, jeder Mensch hatte sein eigenes Leben, ging eigenen Dingen nach, auch dieser fremde Mann im maßgeschneiderten Anzug würde nicht sein Leben einfrieren, nur weil ein Rechtsmediziner aus Münster einen komischen Gedanken in seinem Unterbewusstsein hatte.  
Morgen war die Verhandlung, er sollte im Hotel einchecken, sich alles noch einmal gründlich durchlesen und sich ausruhen, damit er morgen seine Ergebnisse mit Bravour vortragen und die Fragen beider Parteien ohne Probleme beantworten konnte.  
Im Hotel ließ er sich auf das weiche Bett fallen.  
Von der Autofahrt war er noch immer erschöpft und am liebsten hätte er jetzt und gleich geschlafen, aber das würde er nicht können.

Für die drei Tage hatte er kein großes Zimmer gebucht, und auch keine extra Serviceleistungen, denn was er machen würde wäre Arbeiten und er würde die meiste Zeit außerhalb des Hotels verbringen, auch außerhalb essen gehen.  
Er wollte verschiedene Restaurants und Cafés in dieser Stadt testen, für Hotelfraß war da kein Bedarf.  
Ziellos ging er durch die Akten seiner dicken Ordner, die er mitgebracht hatte.  
In seinem Kopf geisterte dieser Mann herum, den er vorm Gerichtsgebäude gesehen hatte.  
Das Kopfschütteln über sich selbst half nichts und so sehr er versuchte, sich auf die Dokumente zu konzentrieren, es gelang ihm nicht und die Worte, die er las, kamen nicht bei seinen Neuronen an.

Möglicherweise lag es auch daran, dass er sich nicht wirklich vorbereiten musste auf morgen, eigentlich hatte er das nur in seinen Tagesplan eingebaut um irgendetwas zu tun zu haben für den Nachmittag und Abend.  
Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken hin zu dem Fremden, zu dem kleinen Lächeln, das dieser ihm zugeworfen hatte, zu dem Anzug und dem Wunsch, wissen zu wollen, wie der Stoff der Krawatte des Mannes von Nahem aussah.  
Irgendwie fühlte er sich plötzlich wieder einsam, so wie er gerade allein auf diesem Bett in einem Hotel saß und da niemand war, mit dem er reden konnte.  
Er seufzte.  
Jetzt war es schon so weit, dass er sich an jeden nächstbesten flamboyanten Herren ranmachen wollte.  
Wieso nicht die Frau, die auch vor dem Eingang des Gerichts gestanden hatte, die so streng auf den Mann eingeredet hatte?

Sie hatte selbstbewusst gewirkt, stand wahrscheinlich mit beiden Beinen fest im Leben, hatte bestimmt einen gut bezahlten Beruf—wahrscheinlich Teil einer Kanzlei—und so wie sie dem Mann einen Vortrag gehalten hatte, auch noch eine Chefposition.  
So jemanden sollte er sich suchen.  
Außerdem hatte er sowieso bessere Chancen eine Frau zu finden, die heterosexuell war, als einen Mann, der anderen Männern nicht abgeneigt war.  
Nur weil jemand einen etwas ausgefalleneren Kleidungsstil hatte, hieß das noch lange nichts.  
Er ließ sich wieder nach hinten fallen, nachdem er die Ordner zugeklappt und weggelegt hatte.  
Bestimmt hatte er den Mann morgen schon wieder völlig vergessen.


	3. Bei Gericht

Dieser Plan schien fast aufzugehen.  
Morgens war er pünktlich aufgestanden, hatte geduscht und nun stand er vor dem Spiegel und rückte noch einmal seine Krawatte zurecht.  
Alles saß perfekt.  
In eine Aktentasche, die er mitgenommen hatte, packte er zwei dünne Ordner, einen für sich selbst, mit Unterlagen und einigen Anhaltspunkten, der andere enthielt das Gutachten, das das Gericht bereits erhalten hatte.  
Die Leitzordner waren eigentlich nur unnötiges Gewicht gewesen, stellte er fest.  
Sie enthielten alles mögliche, was er vor seiner Abreise in Münster als wichtig eingeschätzt hatte, aber am Ende brauchte er noch nicht einmal dreißig Seiten Papier für die mündliche Anhörung.  
Das Wetter war gut und er stieg auch guter Laune in sein Auto und stieg auch guter Laune aus diesem wieder aus, als er beim Gericht angekommen war.

Von der Einsamkeit war nichts mehr zu spüren, er freute sich darauf, seine Ergebnisse so präsentieren zu dürfen, vor Publikum, live zu sehen, was seine Arbeit bewirkte, wie sie zu etwas beitrug.  
Eine Leichtigkeit beflügelte ihn und mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Saal, in dem die Verhandlung stattfinden würde.  
Als er sich im Saal auf einen der Stühle in der ersten Reihe setzte, öffnete er automatisch den Knopf an seinem Jackett.  
Die Aktentasche stellte er zwischen seinen Füßen ab.  
Heute würde ein guter Tag werden.  
Kein Gedanke würde an die Melancholie verschwendet werden, oder an dieses unterschwellige Begehren für einen Wildfremden.  
Nein, heute würde er seine Arbeit erledigen und das würde er gut machen und dann würde er in seinem Hotelzimmer ausschlafen und schließlich würde er den letzten Tag dafür nutzen, Düsseldorf etwas näher zu entdecken.

Klar, er war schon mehrmals in dieser Stadt gewesen, aber Dinge änderten sich ständig, da hatte eine Stadt bei jedem Besuch Überraschungen für einen übrig.  
Fast alle Plätze im Raum waren bereits belegt, der Richter war ebenfalls schon da.  
Jetzt wurde die Angeklagte in Handschellen in den Saal geführt, hin zu ihrem Platz auf der linken Seite des Raums.  
Ihr Gesicht schien eingefallen, müde, seelisch ausgemergelt, aber das war zu erwarten, wenn jemand unschuldig in Haft landete.  
Die Unschuld dieser Frau war sicher.  
Zwar sprachen fast alle Beweise und Indizien de facto gegen sie und dafür, dass sie ihren Bruder erwürgt hatte, jedoch war sein Gutachten eindeutig—mit diesen Händen, die in der Vergangenheit schon mehrfach gebrochen gewesen waren, konnte sie niemanden mehr erwürgen und bei genauerer Untersuchung waren sie auch etwas zu klein für die Spuren am Hals des Opfers.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm der Verteidiger der Angeklagten auf, so konzentriert war er auf die Frau gewesen.  
Natürlich.  
Wer konnte es auch anderes sein, als der Mann, der ihm gestern so gar nicht aus dem Kopf gehen wollte?  
Die schwarze Robe verdeckte die Kleidung des Mannes und deshalb blieb sein Blick fest am Gesicht hängen, das ihn fast noch mehr faszinierte als der eigenwillige Kleidungsstil.  
Und bevor er wegsehen konnte war da wieder der kurze Blickkontakt, das seichte Lächeln und ihm rutschte das Herz in die Hose.  
Jetzt durfte er auf keinen Fall seine Fassung verlieren.  
Auf keinen Fall.  
Egal, wie anziehend er diesen Menschen gerade finden mochte.  
Egal, dass er so etwas nur sehr selten in seinem Leben gespürt hatte.  
Egal, dass dieser Mann ihn schon mit einem bestimmt rein zufälligen Blick zum Schwitzen vor Nervosität bringen konnte.  
Einfach Ruhe bewahren.  
Das konnte doch nicht so schwer sein.  
Er war kein Mensch von Nervosität, er war selbstbewusst und hatte keine Probleme, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen.

Normalerweise jedenfalls.  
Gerade ging es in seinem Magen nämlich drunter und drüber und es versetzte ihn in eine gewisse Panik, da er noch nie zuvor so hilflos seinen Emotionen ausgeliefert gewesen war.  
Der Verteidiger der Angeklagten wurde mit „Dr. Falk“ aufgerufen.  
Doktor, das war doch etwas.  
Zwar keine Chefposition, so wie das am vorherigen Tag ausgesehen hatte zwischen diesem Dr. Falk und der blonden Frau, aber ein Doktortitel sagte ihm, dass das nicht nur ein mittelmäßig gebildeter Kanzleigehilfe war.  
Nun wurde er selbst aufgerufen und anscheinend hatte das Gericht seinen Namen für so lang empfunden, mit den Titeln, dass sie seinen Vornamen wegließen.  
Besonders stören tat ihn das nicht.  
Manchmal kam ihm sein Vorname schon etwas altbacken vor, auch wenn er die meiste Zeit stolz darauf war, ihn zu tragen.  
Vielleicht lag es daran, dass er einen guten Eindruck bei diesem Dr. Falk hinterlassen wollte.

Wollte er das?  
Sein logisch denkendes Großhirn nicht, aber sein triebgesteuertes Unterbewusstsein schon.  
Hormone waren eine feine Sache, solange sie einen nicht in eine miese Situation versetzten, wie sie es jetzt gerade mit ihm taten.  
Er riss sich am Riemen, er war mitten in der Erläuterung seines Gutachtens.  
Und das machte er gut und die Fragen der Staatsanwaltschaft und die Dr. Falks beantwortete er sachlich und souverän.  
Das Einzige, das ihm dabei zusetzte, war es, den Anwalt anzuschauen, als dieser mit dem Fragestellen dran war.  
Aber auch das schaffte er.  
Natürlich, er war niemand mit Lampenfieber und schon gar nicht ein Feigling.  
Boerne spürte Blicke auf sich, oder meinte sie zu spüren, wie sie seinen erklärenden Handbewegungen folgten und auch an seinen Lippen klebten, die fachsprachliche Begriffe formten und hin und wieder auch auf Nachfrage erklärten, wenn ein Begriff etwas unklar war.  
Vielleicht stellte er sich das nur vor.  
Dann war sein Part um und er setzte sich wieder zwischen die Öffentlichkeit, da nun die Verteidigung und die Staatsanwaltschaft ein Spiel spielten.

Argumente wurden hin- und hergeworfen, Vermutungen und Thesen in den Raum gestellt, die bekräftigt und entkräftet wurden.  
Seine Augen waren an die Gesten und Ausführungen Dr. Falks geheftet, fasziniert davon, wie ähnlich und doch ganz anders dessen Art der Darstellung von seiner eigenen war.  
Dr. Falk schien es zu lieben, Sachverhalte anschaulich zu erklären, mit Einbezug anderer Personen und großem Tamtam.  
Da lagen die Hände der Angeklagten am Hals ihres Verteidigers, der sie dazu aufforderte, zuzudrücken und der Richter stand da mit weiten Augen, versuchte den Anwalt zur Vernunft zu bringen, doch der ließ sich von seinem Vorhaben nicht abbringen.  
Als die Angeklagte dann tatsächlich nachgab und versuchte, ihren Anwalt zu würgen, da lächelte der bloß und drückte den Beamten entschieden weg, der eingreifen wollte, da er sicherlich nichts nahe eines gefährlichen Druckes spürte und nach einigen Sekunden ließ die Frau ihre Hände dann mit einem schmerzerfüllten Blick fallen.  
Klar, die Staatsanwaltschaft sah das Ganze etwas skeptisch, aber ein Hingucker für die Presse war das allemal.  
Ein Hang zur Selbstinszenierung, wie sonderbar aufregend.

Schließlich zog sich das Gericht zur Beratung zurück und so konnten erst einmal alle den Saal verlassen, für eine kleine Pause.  
In einer kleinen Weile würde das Urteil gefällt werden.  
Es konnte nur im Gunste der Angeklagten ausfallen, mit diesen Händen war sie schon in alltäglichen Dingen eingeschränkt.  
Sie konnte kaum einen Stift halten, und da dachte die Staatsanwaltschaft, sie hätte ihren Bruder erwürgen können.  
Die Suche nach dem wahren Täter müsste weitergehen.


	4. Einladung

Er lehnte sich außerhalb des Saals an das glatte Material des Treppengeländers, nachdem er kurz einen Blick hinunter geworfen hatte, in den kreisrunden Schacht, den die sich windende Treppe schuf.  
Sein Aktenkoffer unter den linken Arm geklemmt zog er sein Mobiltelefon aus der Tasche und aktivierte die mobile Datennutzung.  
Ohne festen Plan ging er sein E-Mail-Postfach durch, auf der Suche nach etwas Neuem, aber anscheinend wollte heute gar niemand etwas von ihm.  
Ihm war nicht gut.  
Also, körperlich ging es ihm vorzüglich, wie immer, aber in seinem Kopf tat sich so einiges.  
Am Rand seines Blickfeldes sah er ein paar Schuhe, die eindeutig nur einem Mann zugeordnet werden konnten.  
Unauffällig schaute er auf.  
Dr. Falk lief in Robe an ihm vorbei und steckte sich beim Gang die Treppe hinunter eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen, anscheinend für eine kurze Raucherpause an der frischen Luft.  
Kurz drängte sich der Gedanke in seinen Kopf, dem Anwalt zu folgen, aber er verdrängte ihn.

Erstens war das gar nicht seine Art, von einem auf den anderen Tag plötzlich für jemanden zu schwärmen, von dem er erst vor einer halben Stunde den Namen erfahren hatte und zweitens mochte er das unausweichliche Passivrauchen, woran er dann teilnehmen würde, so gar nicht.  
Nein, er würde sich das Urteil anhören, ein paar Formalitäten klären, abends schick essen gehen und sich morgen einen schönen freien Tag machen.  
Und dann würde er seine Koffer packen und zurück nach Münster fahren, ohne jemals wieder einen weiteren Gedanken an Dr. Falk zu verschwenden.  
Sein Leben war total in Ordnung, so wie es war.  
Allein ließ sich das gut aushalten, er hatte kein Problem damit, niemanden an seiner Seite zu haben.  
Es dauerte nicht lange, dass er sich selbst, dass sein Unterbewusstsein ihm widersprach.  
Er hatte sehr wohl ein Problem mit der Einsamkeit und sie zu ignorieren würde sie auch nicht verschwinden lassen.  
Außerdem, wer schrieb ihm denn vor, dass er nicht hin und wieder ein kleines Abenteuer genießen konnte, wenn es sich ihm anbot.  
Aber doch nicht mit irgendeinem!  
Das ging gegen seinen gesunden Verstand, sich einfach irgendeiner dahergelaufenen Person an den Hals zu werfen.

Obwohl, in der Vergangenheit hatte er auch nie lange gefackelt, wenn es zu solchen Dingen kam.  
Also warum jetzt?  
Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, eine Furche entstand zwischen ihnen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und steckte sein Handy wieder weg.  
Alle bewegten sich wieder in den Saal, also beeilte er sich, auch wieder seinen Platz im Raum einzunehmen.  
Beim Betreten des Saales steckte Dr. Falk das kleine Döschen mit den Kippen in seine Tasche und Boerne verfolgte diese Bewegung, folgte dem Mann mit seinem Blick, als der sich wieder an seinen Platz neben seiner Mandantin setzte.  
Das Gesicht dieses Mannes hatte charmante Züge, schafften es, weich und streng zugleich auszusehen und ihn noch mehr zu faszinieren.  
Der Richter verkündete, dass die Angeklagte freigesprochen war, aber Boerne freute sich nur leicht über das Urteil, das seinem Gutachten entsprach.  
Ihn freute es viel mehr, als sich ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht Dr. Falks breit machte und dieser seiner Mandantin die Hand schüttelte.  
Als er so vor seinem Auto stand und gerade die Tür öffnen wollte, sprach ihn jemand von hinten an.

„Professor Boerne?“  
Bestätigung, wer ihn da angesprochen hatte, fand er, als er sich umdrehte und vor ihm Dr. Falk stand, ohne Robe, in einem karierten Anzug mit beigem Jackett.  
Die heutige Krawatte war in warmen, rötlichen Tönen gestreift.  
Ein Anblick, den er irgendwie schön fand.  
„Ja?“, fragte er nach dem Grund des Gesprächs in einem kühlen Ton.  
Wenn er den Mann jetzt vergraulte, dann würde ihn sein Unterbewusstsein auch irgendwann in Ruhe lassen.  
Leider war Dr. Falk nicht zu beirren.  
„Mir ist es danach, diesen erfolgreichen Tag bei einem guten Essen ausklingen zu lassen und ich dachte mir, dass ich Sie einladen könnte, sofern Sie noch nichts Anderes vorhaben. Ich fand Ihr Gutachten bemerkenswert.“  
Eine Einladung.  
Nie im Leben hieß das, was es zu heißen schien.  
„Sicherlich ist dem nur so, da das Gutachten Ihre Verteidigung gestützt hat.“, sagte er und achtete genau auf die Gesichtszüge des Anderen.

Dieses kurze Zögern, das man brauchte, um einen eloquenten Satz zu formulieren.  
Die leicht verengten Augen, die fast schon berechnend schienen.  
„Da muss ich Ihnen widersprechen. Ich hätte Ihr Gutachten auch dann für bemerkenswert gehalten, wenn es das gänzliche Gegenteil meiner Argumentation gewesen wäre, denn Sie scheinen Ihre Arbeit mit höchster Sorgfalt durchzuführen und das schätze ich.“  
War es Flirten, das Dr. Falk da betrieb, oder war es die verhasste Schleimerei, die einem in seinen Kreisen zu oft über den Weg lief?  
Er winkte gespielt verlegen ab.  
Sagte, dass er doch einfach nur seine Arbeit tat.  
Jetzt nur schnell weg, bevor sein Gehirn das Ganze noch ohne Logik bewertete.  
„Nun, wie lautet Ihre Antwort? Das Restaurant, das mir vorschwebt, bietet das beste Essen Düsseldorfs.“, sagte Dr. Falk nun und lächelte ihn so sympathisch und fast schon hoffnungsvoll an.  
Wie kam er aus dieser Sache nur wieder heraus?  
Ganz unhöflich wollte er dieses Gespräch auch nicht beenden.

Ach, was sollte das Ganze, er sollte die Chance nutzen und falls der Andere seine Ziele nicht teilte, konnte er ihn auch dann noch abwimmeln.  
„Solange es guten Wein gibt, bin ich Ihrer Einladung nicht abgeneigt.“, sagte er und lächelte dieses verhalten freundliche Lächeln.  
Das gleiche Lächeln kam zurück.  
„Müssen Sie denn nicht noch Fahren?“, neckte sein Gegenüber.  
Geradezu unverschämt, aber das schmeichelte ihm.  
„Das Auto kann bis morgen noch hier warten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass es auch in der Landeshauptstadt Taxis gibt, die mich dann zu meinem Hotel bringen können.“  
Dr. Falk grinste darüber und sie gingen gemeinsam los, Boernes Wagen auf dem Parkplatz zurücklassend.


	5. Turteltäubchen

Das Restaurant, das sie betraten, trug den einfachen Namen „Das Lokal“.  
Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, wusste Boerne, dass dieses Restaurant etwas Besonderes war.  
Es lag nicht nur an der gemütlichen, leichten Atmosphäre, die den Raum einnahm und es lag auch nicht nur daran, dass die Speisekarte, die er kurz darauf in den Händen hielt, feinste Speisen seines Geschmackes enthielt.  
Es lag vor allem daran, dass der Koch Dr. Falk schon seit drei Minuten mit Blicken erdolchte.  
Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre Dr. Falk schon tausend Tode gestorben.  
Viel darüber nachdenken, warum der Anwalt bei dem Koch so unbeliebt war, konnte er nicht, denn eine Hand legte sich jetzt gefährlich nahe seines Armes auf den Tisch.  
Er blickte auf, in Dr. Falks Augen.  
Ihm wurde die Speisekarte mit einem Lächeln sanft abgenommen.

„Ich empfehle, dass Sie sich einen Salat aus gerösteten Karotten mit Schalotten, schwarzen Walnüssen und Gemüse bestellen und dazu ein Glas Cabernet Sauvignon, ich kenne da einen besonders guten Jahrgang, der dann auch zu der Hauptspeise hervorragend passen wird.“, sagte Dr. Falk und Boerne fühlte sein Verlangen, sich darüber zu beschweren, dass er sich doch wohl selbst etwas aussuchen könne, schwinden.  
Denn der Vorschlag hörte sich gut an.  
„Dürfte ich die Hauptspeise erfahren, wenn mir schon ein Gericht aufgezwungen wird?“, fragte er und sah sein Gegenüber erwartungsvoll an.  
„Sie werden das schon sehen, wenn ich anfange, das Essen zuzubereiten.“, kam nur die Antwort und er deutete ihm, sich vom Tisch an die Bar zu setzen.  
Seine Neugier überwiegte und er folgte der stummen Anweisung.  
Eine leise gemurmelte Auseinandersetzung entstand, als sein Gastgeber sich in die Küche begab und der Koch das anscheinend so gar nicht zu mögen schien.  
Ihm lag eine Frage auf der Zunge, aber Dr. Falk war aus seinem direkten Blickfeld verschwunden, anscheinend um Zutaten zusammenzusuchen.  
Nach einigen Minuten, in denen er still auf dem Hocker saß, kam der Koch in miesepetriger Stimmung an und stellte ihm den Teller Salat und den Wein auf den Tisch.

Wenigstens ein „Guten Appetit“ wäre angebracht gewesen, aber das bekam er nicht.  
Er schob es auf den Zwist von Dr. Falk und dem Koch und fing an, seine Vorspeise zu genießen.  
Ein Schluck vom Wein verriet ihm, dass Dr. Falk total richtig gelegen hatte und dieser Jahrgang wirklich passend zum Essen war.  
Gut zu wissen, dass der Andere auch ein Weinkenner war.  
Der tauchte jetzt auch wieder auf, ohne Sakko und mit einer Schürze umgebunden, verschiedene Zutaten in den Armen.  
Endlich erfuhr er, was als Hauptspeise geplant war.  
Taube.  
Selten auf einer Speisekarte zu finden, obwohl das zarte Fleisch fast auf der Zunge zerging und unglaublich wohlschmeckend war.  
„Dürfte ich fragen, inwiefern Sie mit diesem Restaurant in Verbindung stehen? Normale Gäste würden beim Betreten der Küche sofort herausgeworfen.“, fragte er, während der Mann auf der anderen Seite der Bar gerade die zwei Tauben wusch und trocknete.  
„Ich habe dieses Lokal eröffnet.“

Die Tauben wurden mit Wasser, Möhren, Zwiebeln und anderen natürlichen Geschmacksverstärkern in einen großen Topf getan.  
„Und?“  
Jetzt wurde ein Nudelteig gemacht, der dann in einer Schüssel zum Ruhen landete.  
„Wie Sie sehen, arbeite ich gerade eher in einem anderen Berufszweig.“  
Aha.  
Ihm gehörte der Laden also nicht mehr.  
„Geldprobleme?“, fragte er und konnte sich ein leichtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Dr. Falk warf ihm einen sauren Blick zu und er bereute, was er gesagt hatte.  
Und auf einmal waren die Gedanken wieder da.  
Er fragte sich, ob dieser Mann den Wunsch nach einer Beziehung hatte.  
Für ihn war es bisher ziemlich sicher gewesen, dass dies vielleicht etwas einmaliges sein würde, vor allem da er so kurz danach wieder zurück nach Münster fahren würde.  
Aber so wie sich Dr. Falk gerade ins Zeug legte fühlte es sich geradezu wie eine echte Verabredung an, eine, die eine Reihe weiterer Verabredungen nach sich zog.

Wirklich etwas gegen etwas Festes hätte er nicht, er sehnte sich danach, jemanden in seinem Leben zu haben, jemanden, mit dem man alles teilen konnte—und damit meinte er nicht eine vergessene St. Pauli Tasse.  
Sie schwiegen einander an und er aß seinen Salat und alles schien so leer.  
Fast so, als wäre das Universum in Farbe und er in Schwarz-weiß.  
Als wäre er ein kleines Sandkorn in einer Wiese, so fehl am Platz, so allein, so schrecklich allein, mit keiner Idee den Ort zu finden, an den er gehörte, oder, genauer, eine Person zu finden, zu der er gehörte.  
Sie schwiegen sich an und der Mann, den er vergrault hatte, kochte und es war schon über eine Stunde vergangen, seitdem sie etwas zueinander gesagt hatten.  
Die Tauben wurden halbiert, angebraten und dann kunstvoll auf den selbstgemachten Nudeln drapiert, daneben etwas Rosenkohl.  
Irgendwie tat es weh, dass er es versaut hatte.  
Egal was es nun war, oder hätte gewesen sein können.

Aber dann war da wieder dieses seichte Lächeln als der Teller mit dem genüsslich duftenden Gericht vor ihm abgestellt wurde und er fühlte sich wieder etwas besser, da sich Dr. Falk mit seinem eigenen Weinglas und Teller neben ihn setzte.  
Unbewusst drehte er sich etwas, schob seinen Teller näher an den des Anderen.  
Auch wenn sie sich nicht direkt gegenüber saßen, so konnte man sich dennoch anschauen.  
Ein Knie striff kurz seines, als dieses Herumdrehen kopiert wurde und Dr. Falk murmelte ein leises „Entschuldigung“ mit einem Lachen.  
Er meinte, sein Knie an der Stelle kribbeln zu spüren, wie elektrisiert.  
Dr. Falk aß von der Taube und nippte am Wein und dann nickte er sich selbst, in Gedanken versunken, zu, was Boerne als Bestätigung der guten Kombination des Essens und Weins deutete.  
Auch er verspeiste das, was auf seinem Teller lag und genoss jeden Bissen einzeln, denn dieses Gericht war fabelhaft zubereitet.

„Rodenstock?“, fragte Dr. Falk mit Nicken zu seinem Gesicht, seiner Brille hin.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lunor.“, antwortete er und blickte dann nach unten zu ihren Schuhen.  
„Northamptonshire?“, fragte Boerne und beobachtete, wie Dr. Falk lächelte und nickte.  
Die schlechte Stimmung war verflogen.


	6. Urnen und Whiskey

„Was halten Sie davon, wenn wir zum Du übergehen?“, fragte Dr. Falk und Boerne schaute ihn an.  
Zu Ende ihres Essens hatte der Düsseldorfer ihn zu sich eingeladen, auf ein Glas Whiskey.  
Es hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Dr. Falk in einem Hotel wohnte, doch er hatte jede bissige Bemerkung heruntergeschluckt, wollte nicht schon wieder diesen sauren Blick einfangen.  
Wollte den Anderen nicht beleidigen, vergraulen.  
Schnell war das schon mit dem Du, oder?  
Nach Jahren der Zusammenarbeit duzte er noch nicht einmal Thiel.  
Aber das hier war ja schließlich etwas anders, irgendwie.  
Er nickte und ihm wurde feierlich die Hand gereicht.  
„Falk.“  
War das alles?  
Kam da kein Vorname?  
Oder war der Andere etwa beschämt, von dem Namen, den er trug?  
Und er?  
Karl-Friedrich?  
Nun, wenn Falk nicht seinen Vornamen nannte, dann musste er das auch nicht.  
Hatte auf eine Weise etwas Interessantes, so ein kleines Geheimnis um den Namen zu machen.  
„Boerne.“

Die Mundwinkel Falks zuckten amüsiert nach oben.  
Sie beide nahmen schließlich schweigend noch einen Schluck ihrer Getränke.  
So nah saßen sie beieinander, dass ihre Knie, wie im Restaurant, sich fast auf Kollisionskurs befanden, sobald einer von ihnen etwas zurechtrückte.  
Förderlich war es auch nicht, dass die Matratze des Bettes, auf dem sie saßen, unter ihnen nachgab und sie immer wieder unaufhaltsam aufeinander zurutschen ließ.  
Er ließ sich den Whiskey schmecken, kostete das starke Aroma aus, ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen, nur nicht zu Falk hin.  
Bei dem Alkoholgehalt seines Blutes musste er sich zügeln.  
Am Ende konnte es sein, dass Falk nur einen Saufkumpel gebraucht hatte und er dann total dumm dastand mit seinen falschen Hoffnungen.  
Ja, was war, wenn es so wäre?  
Wissen tat er das nicht.  
So, wie er gerade neben Falk saß, neben diesem faszinierenden Mann in den Designerstücken, der unverschämt gut kochen konnte, da war er so nah an der ersehnten Zweisamkeit, wie es sie in seinem Leben schon lange nicht mehr gab.

Doch er war so einsam, so verdammt allein, denn er war alleine angereist und würde auch alleine wieder fahren, denn es gab nur flüchtige Liebschaften in seinem Leben, niemanden, der es mit ihm länger als für eine Nacht oder ein paar Abendessen aushielt und er hatte bisher auch nicht wieder eine Person getroffen, mit der er den Rest seines Lebens verbringen wollte.  
Und Falk—es war ungewiss, ob sie dasselbe übereinander dachten.  
Wie ein kalter Wind warfen sich die Emotionen auf ihn, holten ihn von seinen Füßen und erinnerten ihn daran, dass es fast nichts brachte, sich einzureden, glücklich, nur mit der Arbeit verheiratet zu sein.  
Da fehlte einfach etwas, jemand.  
Als er Falk endlich wieder ansah, starrte dieser auch in die Leere, trank hin und wieder von dem Whiskey, der so stark bernsteinfarben im Glas lag.  
Unwillkürlich blieb sein streifender Blick an einem Objekt hängen.  
Auf Falks Nachttisch stand eine Urne.  
Welch ungewöhnlicher Anblick.  
Falk folgte seinem Blick, als sich ein verwirrter Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht breitmachte, sagte jedoch nichts.  
In deutschen Haushalten standen nicht einmal eben Urnen herum, das gab es höchstens in Amerika und es bewahrte auch kaum einer die Asche eines Haustiers auf.

Das Grün des Gefäßes war ganz schön, befand er dann, von den Urnen, die er bisher gesehen hatte, bestimmt eine der schönsten.  
„Ein schönes Grün.“, sagte er.  
Vielleicht würde Falk ohne Nachfrage erklären.  
„Meine Altersvorsorge.“, antwortete Falk und er konnte nicht umhin zu denken, dass das ziemlich makaber klang.  
Aber jetzt hatte er seine Antwort—die Urne war für Falk selbst bestimmt.  
Die meisten Menschen dachten nie über den eigenen Tod nach, verdrängten das Thema bis zum Schluss, schlossen nie Frieden mit dem Gedanken, dass das Leben endlich war.  
Aber das Leben hatte eben nur einen Ausgang.  
Jeder starb eines Tages.  
Also warum nicht schon vorher überlegen, wie die Reise ins erwünschte Jenseits aussah, warum sich nicht schon im Leben damit abfinden, dass alles ein Ende hatte?  
Er fand es faszinierend, dass Falk die Urne so offen im Zimmer stehen hatte, wie eine Erinnerung an die Vergänglichkeit seiner selbst, dass Falk anscheinend schon abgeschlossen hatte, das, was er noch nicht getan hatte.  
Den Tod zu besiegen, er kannte Kollegen, die diesen Traum verfolgten.  
Doch das Leben war nichts wert, wenn es für immer war.  
Die Jugend bedeutete nichts, wenn sie nicht verging.

Es war nicht falsch, schon vorher abzuschließen mit dem Leben.  
Abzuschließen hieß nicht zwingend, die eigene Existenz zu verachten oder sich nach dem Tod zu sehnen, sondern für ihn bedeutete es, dass man ruhig mit dem Gedanken schlafen konnte, eines Tages nicht mehr aus diesem Schlaf zu erwachen.  
Da war ein Blick in Falks Augen, so leer, so weitwund, so einsam und verloren.  
Hinter der Urne steckte mehr, als er es zu ahnen vermochte, doch er würde es wahrscheinlich nicht erfahren.  
„Haben Sie Angst vor dem Tod?“, fragte er schließlich, völlig vergessend, dass sie sich das Du angeboten hatten.  
„Nein. Ich habe lediglich Angst davor, dass das Leben schneller vorbei ist, als mir lieb ist. Der Tod ist das Einzige im Leben, das zu erwarten ist, er verbindet alle Lebewesen, denn es gibt nichts, das dem Prozess des Sterbens entgehen kann. Deshalb ist es fast töricht den Tod zu fürchten, ist er doch unumgänglich.“, antwortete Falk und lächelte.  
Boerne nickte.  
Falk hatte einen Grund, den vorzeitigen Tod zu fürchten, doch Boerne würde diesen nicht kennenlernen.  
Er hatte sich nicht wieder etwas weggesetzt.  
Jetzt berührten sich ihre Knie.  
Keiner von ihnen beachtete dies und keiner von ihnen unterbrach den Kontakt.

Nun war es an Falk, das Duzen zu vergessen.  
„Was macht Ihnen mehr Angst? Wovor fürchten Sie sich mehr? Im Beisein der Liebsten zu sterben oder in Einsamkeit zu gehen?“, fragte Falk und sah ihn mit so einem Blick an, den er nicht beschreiben konnte, der ihn einfach festhielt, ihn zwang, den Blick zu erwidern und nicht wegzuschauen.  
Die Frage hatte getroffen, genau da, wo es weh tat, sie traf genau das, was ihn schon die ganze Zeit umtrieb, ihn manchmal nicht schlafen ließ.  
„Ich denke, ich fürchte einen einsamen Tod mehr.“, meinte er wahrheitsgetreu.  
„Ich persönlich fürchte mich davor, dass eines Tages jemand an meinem Sterbebett steht, der mir mehr bedeutet, als Freunde und Familie.“, sagte Falk und blickte hinunter in sein Whiskeyglas.  
Kurz war es still, bis Boerne wieder sprach.  
„Der einsame Tod erscheint mir furchtbarer, denn wenn niemand an meinem Sterbebett, an meinem Grab stehen wird, dann kann ich auch in meinem Leben niemandem wichtig gewesen sein.“

So ehrlich sprach er selten über persönliche Themen, aber Falk schien jemand zu sein, der seine Gedanken verstehen konnte, der sich mit diesem Thema auch auseinandersetzte.  
„Freunde und Familie mit dem eigenen Tod zu treffen, ist unumgänglich.“, stellte Falk fest, „Doch eine Person, die mehr als das ist, nein, das kann ich nicht verantworten. Das ist nur unnötiges Leid, das durch vorausschauendes Handeln hätte verhindert werden können.“  
Für einen Moment schwieg Falk, drehte das Glas in seinen Händen nachdenklich hin und her, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Leider setzt ein einsamer Tod auch ein einsames Leben voraus.“


	7. Einsamer Tod

Wenn nicht jetzt, wann dann?  
Sie beide waren einsam, aus verschiedenen Gründen und jetzt waren sie beide hier, zusammen.  
Falks Leben war bestimmt von der Angst, jemandem mit seinem Tod zu schaden und sein Leben war bestimmt von der Angst, dass da niemand sein würde, der eines Tages an seinem Grab stehen würde.  
Diese Verabredung, er war sich sicher, dass es keine zweite geben würde.  
Trotzdem, er konnte diese Nacht nicht tatenlos verstreichen lassen.  
Morgen würde er wieder im Auto sitzen für fast zwei Stunden, morgen wäre er wieder weg, morgen würde es keine Chance mehr geben.  
„Auch wenn man alleine sterben will, muss man im Leben nicht immer alleine sein.“  
Er nahm das Glas sanft aus Falks Hand und ging, um beide Gläser neben die Urne auf den Nachttisch zu stellen.  
Ein spürbarer Blick folgte ihm, bis er wieder neben Falk auf dem Bett saß.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und ihm fiel immer noch kein anderes Wort für diesen Mann ohne Vornamen ein, außer „faszinierend“.

Falk streckte seine Hände langsam aus und griff vorsichtig nach seiner Brille, nahm sie ihm ab, als er keinen Versuch unternahm, ihn zu stoppen.  
„Lunor.“, lachte Falk, „Da hätte ich aber drauf kommen müssen.“  
Leicht grinsen tat auch er und Falk legte die Brille ebenfalls auf den Nachttisch, auf dem jetzt kaum Platz mehr war.  
Eine Hand ergriff seine, ganz sanft, ganz einfühlsam und er hielt die Hand fest.  
Und als sich Falks zweite Hand an seine Wange schmiegte, da ertrank er in Falks Augen, die ihn so tief in die Seele des Anderen blicken ließen und gleichzeitig dennoch alles verschleierten.  
Blicke konnten ihm nicht erzählen, warum Falk schon in diesem Alter eine Urne besaß, konnten ihm nicht sagen, warum Falk ein frühzeitiges Ableben so fürchtete, schien dies doch ziemlich unwahrscheinlich bei dem offensichtlich guten Gesundheitszustand.  
Aber Blicke konnten ihm zeigen, wie einsam Falk wirklich war, wie verzweifelt festgefahren er in dieser Einsamkeit war, dadurch, dass er Bindungen scheute, wie ein Pferd das Feuer.  
Und er wusste, dass Falk auch die Einsamkeit in seinen Augen sehen musste, diese Verzweiflung darüber, vielleicht niemals jemanden zu finden, vielleicht mehr oder weniger alleine zu sterben.  
Die Hand an seiner Wange war so zärtlich.

„Falk?“  
„Ja?“  
„Ich bin froh, dich getroffen zu haben.“  
Und als sich ihre Lippen trafen, da war es ungewohnt, statt glatter Haut einen Bart zu spüren.  
Doch in diesem Moment fühlte sich das alles so verdammt richtig an.  
Und als sein Hemd hochgeschoben wurde und Falks Hand sanft über seine Haut strich, da war er sich sicher, dass der Andere ihn genauso brauchte wie er ihn.  
In diesem Moment spürte er diese überwältigende Einsamkeit, doch da war auch gerade nichts übrig von ihr, es gab nur sie beide und nichts anderes.  
Nur sie beide, auf einem Kahn in der tosenden See.  
Und als sie sich liebten, da klammerten sie sich an den jeweils Anderen, wie Ertrinkende in den Wellen, suchten den rettenden Halt beieinander, bevor sie untergingen.  
In jedem Blick, in jedem Kuss, in jeder Berührung schwang ihr seelischer Schmerz mit, aber auch Dankbarkeit.  
Dankbarkeit für den Anderen, der für einen da war, genau jetzt und hier, der einen verstand, der einem diesen Moment der Zweisamkeit schenkte, den man sonst sehnlichst misste.

Sorgsam packte Boerne seinen Koffer.  
Allzu viel würde er nicht einpacken müssen, denn er war ja nur für fast drei Tage in Düsseldorf gewesen.  
Und doch war sein Gepäck jetzt wahrscheinlich schwerer als bei seiner Anreise.  
Es war besser so, dachte er und faltete sorgsam das letzte Jackett, denn wer einsam sterben wollte, musste einsam leben und wer zweisam sterben wollte, musste weitersuchen.


End file.
